Nintendo Kart: Chase for Champion
by Yoshi-Kirby
Summary: This is my REAL first story. I didn't do the chapter thing yet, but will happen on future stories. This, to me, is a great story. The intro is boring, but just keep reading. Good R&Rs only please. Sorry for crammed numbers. Didn't think it would do that.


Mario Kart: Double Dash presents…

**Nintendo Kart: Chase for Champion**

This is a story about when Princess Peach sends a Kart-Racing invitation to everyone in the galaxy. Many accept the invite. When Peach sees this, she decides to make courses designed to support the larger amount of racers. There are four special characters that me and my two friends made. It might be boring at first, but it'll get better. Now, on with this story.

**Chapter 1**

(Meeting the New People)

Princess Peach steps onto a large podium. She calls everyone to attention.

"Okay everyone, this might be new to some of you. We've gave you time to talk to each other, but just in case you didn't, here are our new racers." Coming from Hyrule, we have Link and Zelda. They walk out, showing everyone who they are. "Coming from Aether and Dark Aether, we have Samus and Dark Samus. They do the same as Link and Zelda. "Coming from Popstar, Dream Land, or whatever you want to call it, we have six new racers. We have Kirby, Missile Kirby, who is a special appearance, and two who are related in some way, Angel Kitsune Kirby and Shadow Kitsune Kirby, or AKK and SKK, who are also special appearances, and Meta Knight with King Dedede. They also show who they are. "Another special appearance is from the Yoshi series. However, he's black with sharper spines, and long tail, and sharp tongue. Another amazing feature, he has the ability to control atomic energy! He goes by the name of the Atomic Black Yoshi, or ABY for short." He also shows who he is. "From the Lylat System, we have Fox and Falco. Even two Pokemon have decided to join. They are Pikachu and Pichu." They show themselves. We'll explain everything else is about an hour. In the hour break, learn about each other as I prepare for the next speech.

**Chapter 2**

(Minutes Away from Racing)

Peach is back, ready for the next speech. She quiets everyone. "Okay everyone, I will now explain the new features and special weapons, as well as partners. Instead of our short, 3 mile total tracks, we now have these long, 200 mile total tracks done through many laps. Toads have volunteered to refuel when needed. They are called pit crews. Just get around to your lane, and stop in it. Then, the toads will give you a new set of tires and refuel your kart. Speaking of the karts, they've been tuned up to reach speeds of over 150 mph. Okay, now that that's settled, we will now move on to everyone's special weapons. They go as followed: Mario and Luigi: Fireball splits into 9, travels straight. Peach and Daisy: Heart Power that collects items on the ground. Yoshi, being paired up with the Atomic Black Yoshi, has a nuclear egg. It's a homing egg that explodes on contact, leaving a sticky liquid after contact. ABY: Atomic Meteor Shower: Drops many meteors in random places ahead. Makes explosions and temporary craters. Koopa and Paratroopa: 3 Blue Turtle Shells since the 3 red and green shells are taken. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong: Giant banana that splits into 9 when hit. Bowser gets a flaming Bowser shell, and Bowser Jr. gets a large Bowser Shell. Toad and Toadette: Golden mushroom of unlimited use for a short time. Wario and Waluigi: 3 Bob-Ombs that make timed explosions. Kirby: Collects all 3 hats (Fire, Plasma, and Tornado) at the same time, using them one-by-one. Missile Kirby: 4 Missiles track a few targets ahead. AKK and SKK: Fusion into Yin-Yang Kirby Kart, which spins around, throwing everything in its way out of the way. Samus: Power beam, Ice beam, Wave beam, or Plasma beam chosen at random with different effects. Dark Samus: Phazon beam that greatly hinders movement of whoever passes it. It can be aimed at other karts or shot straight. Link and Meta Knight: Super Sword that's used as a contact move to steal items and slow opponents. Zelda: Magic Magnet that attracts karts towards it except the user, hindering free movement. King Dedede: Magic Hammer shrinks foes when it comes in contact, and blasts them to the side. Fox and Falco: 10 Arwing air strike that blasts foes underneath. Pikachu and Pichu: Thunderbolts strike the ground, and shocks whoever passes over it, stopping them. Well, that looks like everyone. Now, here are everyone's teams.

Mario Luigi: Red Fire

Peach Daisy: Heart Coach

Yoshi ABY: Black Warrior

Toad Toadette: Toad Indy Kart (I don't know the real name, so I made another.)

DK and Diddy Kong: Barrel Kart

Bowser Bowser Jr.: Bowser Kart (Same as Toad)

Koopa and Paratroopa: Koopa Kart

Wario and Waluigi: Wario Rod (You get the point)

Kirby and Missile Kirby: Warp Star Kart

King Dedede Meta Knight: Kingsmobile

AKK SKK: Kitsune Kart

Samus Dark Samus: Chozo Kart

Fox Falco: Arwing Kart

Link Zelda: Triforce Dragster

Pikachu Pichu: Pikakart

"There's your lineup. Our first race, the Mushroom 200, will begin in an hour. Prepare to race and learn about your partner. Also, as a side note, there are new weapons from our newcomers' hometowns. Learn about them on the track or ask your partner if they know it. Thank you for your participation in this championship." Everyone claps as Peach steps off the podium. Afterwards, every team talks to one another.

(Not so exciting yet, but stories like this need a long intro on what's going on. Now the real action begins.)

**Chapter 3**

(Mushroom 200)

It's time to race. The Mushroom 200 track looks like a long speedway with large turns. Everyone gets to the starting line. Lakitu holds a large signal light, preparing the racers. Red, red, Green! Everyone starts off with a boost start. The Kitsune Kart takes the first lead. The item blocks are coming up as the Kitsune Kart starts to go through the first turn. SKK gets a green turtle shell, and throws it back. It crashes into Chozo Kart, and Samus gets the ice beam with 5 shots. She fires away at the Kitsune Kart. The last shot hits, freezing the kart. It breaks free and tries to catch up with the crowd. The Black Warrior with its great top speed starts to move through everyone. However, the Triforce Dragster is pulling away fast. The next item blocks come up. Bingo! Yoshi gets the nuclear egg, and launches it. A direct hit! The explosion flops the dragster up, and down in the liquid. AKK gets the fusion power-up, and makes the Kitsune Kart a spinning disaster, throwing everyone to the sides. (This is how my friends made it, so there you go.) Mario gets his fireball, and lobs it away. Its hits everyone from 6th place up, slowing them down some. The Red Fire gets to 4th before everyone is up to speed. Everyone's crossing the finish line. Lakitu records the times "Yoshi and ABY: 59:48 seconds. AKK and SKK: 1:00:93 seconds." He says the others, and continues to watch.

Of this 100 lap race, it's lap 67. Here is the top 5.

Yoshi and ABY: 1st

AKK and SKK: 2nd

Mario and Luigi: 3rd

Kirby and Missile Kirby: 4th

Koopa and Paratroopa: 5th

Everyone is packed together. Zelda gets the perfect item, the Magic Magnet. It's lobbed up ahead, and catches everyone. The Triforce Dragster zooms ahead as soon as the magnet stops. However, the lead is cut short. It pits on the next lap for another refueling and tires. Everyone but the Chozo Kart pits. The Chozo Kart has been saving tires and pitted not too long ago for fuel. Yoshi and ABY are out last, but the kart has been set to reach maximum speeds and they play a little strategy. When they cross the next item block, it turns out that the strategy will work quite well. ABY gets his meteor shower power. Meteors fly down from the sky. Being very hard to dodge, the other karts are struck, and fall into small craters that don't allow a quick recovery. The Black Warrior passes everyone, getting back first place. The yoshies give each other a high five and drive on. On the next item block, Missile Kirby gets his four missiles. He fires one, striking the black warrior. Yoshi barely hangs on with his life as he is dragged along the road. He gets back up short after, but not easily. They switch, but only to get hit by another missile. ABY is barely stunned as he stands on the kart. Regaining control, they pass another item block. He gets 3 green shells, and throws them all back at different angles. With two missiles remaining, another is fired at an incoming green shell, and the last is fired back at Samus and Dark Samus. Samus controls the kart in an expert manner to dodge the missile. Dark Samus gets her specialty, the Phazon Beam. It's fired ahead at the Warp Star Kart. The blue liquid slows them down to about 20 mph as they attempt to get out. When they finally get out, they are back to 8th as they pass another item block. Kirby gets a fire hat, a plasma hat, and a tornado hat. He uses the fire hat first. A large fireball locks onto 7th, which is Wario and Waluigi. Right before Wario launches his lightning bolt, the fireball strikes and disintegrates it. Wario is angered, but before doing anything, Kirby uses the plasma hat. Large electric bolts travel along the ground. One hits the Wario Rod and constantly slows it down. When it's finally to a stop, the bolt wears off and they attempt to catch back up. Then, Kirby uses the tornado hat. He whips a tornado, and sends it Wario and Waluigi. They're helplessly carried where the tornado goes. Wario gets a grappling hook at the next item block. He launches at the Warp Star Kart, and it grabs on. It starts to pull it back while Wario and Waluigi pull up. When they're about even, the hook loosens and disappears. It seems that this will be an all out war.

The race is closing in on the final lap. Yoshi and ABY hold 1st place by a few seconds. Lakitu flashes a white light, signaling the final lap. Can AKK and SKK catch them? Yoshi gets a mushroom at the first item block, and holds on to it. AKK gets a worthless banana peel, and throws it backwards. However, it wasn't so worthless. The Koopa Kart was about to fire a red shell that would've ended the Kitsune Kart's chance of winning when it hit the banana peel, spinning it around. The shell went backwards and hit the Triforce Dragster. The Black Warrior flies around the second turn. SKK gets a red turtle shell and launches it. It's a direct hit. As the Black Warrior finally stops, Yoshi uses the mushroom that was received at the first item block, propelling across the finish line. Lakitu comes down waving a flag. The standing are showing up as the others finish.

Place:Namespts.

1st: Yoshi ABY14

2nd: AKK SKK13

3rd: Mario Luigi12

4th: Kirby Missile Kirby11

5th: Koopa Paratroopa10

6th: Fox Falco 9

7th: Samus Dark Samus8

8th: Toad Toadette7

9th: Pikachu Pichu6

10th: Peach Daisy5

11th: Link Zelda 4

12th: DK Diddy Kong3

13th: Meta Knight King Dedede2

14th: Bowser Bowser Jr.1

15th: Wario Waluigi0

Yoshi and ABY are celebrating, as well as AKK and SKK. Even Mario and Luigi are celebrating a little bit. When Peach gets back to the main room, she approaches the podium.

"That was great everyone. So far, that's the most fun I've had yet. That probably goes for some of you too. Next up is Mario Circuit 300. It's longer than the last one, so there's a chance for any of you." Mario says a quick question.

"How do points go in this one? The racing feeling is different." Peach responds quickly.

"That's a great question. Points will go like this. 1st gets 14 pts., 2nd gets 13, 3rd gets 12, and so on. That's all I have to say, so good luck in the next race, which is another hour from now." Everyone claps (again) as she gets off the podium.

**Chapter 4**

(Mario Circuit 300)

It's time for the second race. The track is an even larger speedway, but sharper turns. Everyone approaches the starting line in the place they came in last race. Lakitu starts the signal light. Red, red, green! The Arwing Kart flies out of the starting line, taking a good first place. Mario and Luigi aren't far behind. Kirby and Missile Kirby are having a war with King Dedede and Meta Knight. Eventually, Meta Knight pushes Kirby back for a long enough time to get an item. Its his super sword. His prepares it and heads for Kirby. Kirby was about to use his plasma hat when Meta Knight slashes at Kirby with the super sword, and steals the hat. It's all broken up with Pikachu decides to bolt the place and shock them both. Yoshi and ABY in the Black Warrior start to pick up speed as it passes some of the karts. Its speed burst ends when it's hit with a red shell. Angered, ABY takes the back. Pikachu and Pichu start to come by. That's when ABY does a slide attack, loosening the control of the kart, and stealing Pikachu's bolt he just got. However, the Black Warrior starts to lose control, but Yoshi straightens it up. He then throws the bolt down backwards. It shocks a few karts behind them as they head for first, which Fox and Falco have at the moment. Mario and Luigi are close to them as they approach the second turn. Yoshi gets a banana peel and throws it down backwards. They join second and first for a three wide race. Then, a tragedy happens. In turn two, the Kitsunes hit the banana peel and spin out into another kart, which hits another, and a chain reaction turns into a pileup of 12 karts. Everyone tries to get moving, but it's taking some time. It's practically down to a 3-kart race. As the 3 come across the first turn, Yoshi gets his atomic egg. Seeing the pileup still there, he fires the egg. It explodes, throwing karts everywhere. (That's one way to get rid of a pileup.) The sticky liquid fades away as everyone gets moving again. Now it's like a 15 kart race, except 3 of them have lapped the others. It's being an all out brawl. King Dedede gets his Magic Hammer. He swings it wildly everywhere, knocking them to the sides and shrinking them. They burst out ahead with no one to draft with.

(Here is a short break where I talk. I am a big fan of Mario Kart: Double Dash. I'm very good at it and my favorite combination is Yoshi and Mario in a random kart. However, I can use other people and karts. I don't know why I want to do this, but here is how every karts stats compete against one another.)

Kart NameAccel.SpeedHand.WeightControl

Red Fire77668

Heart Coach86759

Black Warrior89739

Toad Indy Kart48838

Barrel Kart58786

Bowser Kart2106105

Koopa Kart85839

Wario Rod58677

Warp Star Kart98453

Kingsmobile68688

Kitsune Kart105727

Chozo Kart876610

Arwing Kart96746

Triforce Dragster810465

Pikakart1059210

(Even though the numbers look a lot different, these stats are close together. To make it look easier, I'll explain it like this. You have these 4 bars. Now cut all the bars into tenths. Take out the last tenth. These stats are that many parts of that tenth. I hope you get what I mean. Now, back to the story.)

It's lap 33. Everyone is starting to come into the pits. This also started a tragedy. Mario laid a banana peel right before going into the pits with the Arwing Kart and the Black Warrior. Once again, the Kitsunes hit the banana peel and crash into another person, and once again, a 12 kart pileup returns. However, this one is recovered quicker than the last one. They all head over to the pits as they are getting out of the pileup. The others are out of the pit at the same time. ABY gets a green turtle shell, and aims patiently. When he locks on, he throws the shell with a curve that sweeps around Mario and Luigi and crashes into the Arwing Kart. This evens up the lineup so far between these three. Mario gets another banana peel, and throws it back. (Hey, doesn't this sound familiar?) For a third time, the Kitsunes hit the banana peel and slide. Luckily, they slide out of the way into a wall. Then, they ricochet off the wall and slam into last place, which is pushed forward and crashes into another, and you have another pileup. Some manage to avoid it. This one breaks up easily, and they start to hustle back up to the crowd of 6 other karts.

The race starts to pass quickly. However, don't say that to Bowser and Bowser Jr. Bowser just received three mushrooms, and uses one, and slams into a fake item block. With the remaining mushroom, he uses it, only to slam into another fake item block. Now Bowser Jr. uses his mushroom, just to slam into a moving green turtle shell. The endless crashes end. It's lap 95, and the Black Warrior, Red Fire, and the Arwing Kart hold the lead around one another. They all recently pitted early to gain a safe edge over each other. The main crowd has been made into a long line of karts. With the Kitsunes in fourth, they are alone. Not a single kart is around to draft with or to attack. Then, they get a blue shell. It is fired away to strike 3rd, 2nd, and 1st. It makes perfect contact, and they go flying up. The Kitsune Kart, which isn't a lap down, moves in with the top 3, making this a 4-way race. It's war as they approach the final lap. The pedals are put to the metal as they fly down the track. Everyone got banana peels and just threw them back. The black Warrior's speed allows it to move ahead a little, but it's easily battered around due to its light weight. Then the final, but vital item blocks are ahead. However, everything was useless and was thrown back. The turn appears to be sharper than usual due to the higher speeds. Everyone is fooled except for the Kitsune Kart, which has been through the turn at this speed. It maintains a high speed through it, which makes it clear for a 1st place finish. The Black Warrior is slowly catching up as it is drafting with them. The effort wasn't good enough, and the Kitsunes place first. The final results come in a few minutes later.

Place: Kart Namepts.Total pts.

1st: Kitsune Kart1427

2nd: Black Warrior1327

3rd: Red Fire1224

4th: Arwing Kart1120

5th: Warp Star Kart1021

6th: Triforce Dragster913

7th: Heart Coach813

8th: Pikakart713

9th: Kingsmobile68

10th: Wario Rod55

11th: Koopa Kart414

12th: Barrel Kart36

13th: Toad Indy Kart29

14th: Chozo Kart19

15th: Bowser Kart01

This long exhausting race is over. Everyone comes into the post-race room to talk to one another. Peach comes up to the podium.

"Attention everyone. This was another great race. Up next is the Yoshi 300, which is unique. The track takes shape of a yoshi. This means that there won't be very high top speeds. Curved shells and homing attacks will change the tide of racing here. Good luck on the next race, which is in two hours."

**Chapter 5**

(Where's Yoshi on the Yoshi 300?)

About 10 minutes before the start of the race, yoshi and ABY decide to get together and learn more about each other. However, all that changes. Yoshi is missing and no where to be found. He checks everywhere, and finally realizes that Yoshi must have been kidnapped (or yoshinapped). He finds Peach and explains everything. Peach responds in a shocked way.

"Yoshi? Missing? This is terrible. The race begins in five minutes!" She instantly gets to the podium. "This is an emergency everyone! Yoshi is missing and no where to be found. We're guessing that he has been kidnapped. If anyone has seen him, notify me immediately."

ABY is starting to get angered. Peach comes up to him.

"Can you do this race without Yoshi?" ABY is attempting to calm down, but no luck.

"I can, but I'm taking no prisoners. I'm using everything in my arsenal to take out anyone who gets close." He lets out a low-sounding roar and finds the Black Warrior. He easily finds it and inspects it. Nothing appears to be wrong and he gets in it, preparing atomic energy.

It's time to race and everyone is curious about ABY. What will he do next? Lakitu comes down with the starting light. Red, red, green! Nobody gets a turbo start this time. The Warp Star Kart has an easy first place going through the first turn, which is at the foot of the yoshi-shaped track. ABY stays calm as he maneuvers the kart around everyone. When he gets second place, Bowser and Bowser Jr., thinking they can just bother him, start to slam into the kart, laughing as they do it. All that changes when ABY goes out of control. He fires a blast of atomic energy at Bowser, flipping the kart many times. They now know what ABY is capable of. Everyone is attempting to avoid ABY, but still race. The rampage might not end until Yoshi is found.

ABY still holds second as the race approaches lap 70. The Warp Star Kart has led the whole race. He's still angry and just doesn't have the racing spirit while Yoshi is missing. When lap 71starts, a shadow appears on an arch over the track. It watches patiently, then makes it move. When the Black Warrior comes across, the shadow jumps down onto the kart right on the back. When ABY feels the shock from impact, he turns around to see none other than his lost friend, Yoshi. When ABY asked him where he was, Yoshi answered instantly.

"I have no clue of what happened. When I was going to meet up with you, I was hit with something metal and I passed out. Then when I woke up, I was on a large arch over the track. Then I jumped down when I came to my senses." ABY is relieved of his anger.

"Well, it's nice to have you back. I was going to destroy everything in my path if you didn't come back."

"Alright, let's show these other people how this race is raced," Yoshi replied back. "We're at home turf, and I see that you're in second with the Warp Star to catch."

They concentrate back on the race as they head through the spiral turn, which is on the giant nose of the yoshi track. Yoshi presses down on one side of the kart, causing it to drift around the turn at high speeds. It quickly catches the Warp Star Kart at the end of the turn. When Kirby looks back, he sees that Yoshi is back, which at this sight he sees him with the nuclear egg. At that instant, the egg is launched backwards. Then, the Black Warrior moves up beside them. Yoshi speaks to Kirby for a short moment.

"Do you want to make a temporary alliance for this race? You know, help each other out?"

"I can go with that," Kirby said back without hesitation."

It's lap 80 as the yoshies and kirbies pull further and further from the other karts. Nothing special is happening.

Now it's the final lap. When Bowser fired a flaming Bowser shell, it knocked everyone into the water, which pretty much eliminated the competition for 3rd. Yoshi and ABY are racing for first for good against Kirby and Missile Kirby. On this track, when it reaches the final lap, item blocks are gone. It's all about who races better. The kirbies pull a slight lead around the foot turn. They go into a slight constant curving straight. The yoshies take advantage of the speed and catch up with them. As they reach their top speeds, it's cut short as they make a sharp turn into the nose spiral. Using the drift technique, they slide ahead. When they exit the spiral, another sharp turn heads into the top of the eyes. Nothing special happens. Then, they move onto the part where the turn looks like an extended M. (The red flaps of skin on yoshi's back.) As the yoshies take the turn, the kirbies find a straight line and go through a little bit of grass on the way. They catch up and its one close race down a slight curving straight into the toughest part of the track, the sharp tail spiral. With a 40 degree angle turn, it's very sharp and there are no guardrails down this 5-turn disaster. The yoshies play it safe and go slow down the death spiral. The kirbies, desperate for a win, take them kind of fast. This increases the risk of flying over the edge. Then, the kirbies do the unthinkable. When they're coming to the 4th turn, they **_jump_** off the side, attempting to land without destroying the kart. Their risky behavior pays off. The kart bounces around and starts to lose control, but nothing serious as they cross the finish line. The yoshies can deal with a 2nd place. They cross and catch up with the kirbies. ABY speaks to them.

"That was amazing and risky. Great job winning on our own course."

"We were desperate for a win," Kirby said back. "We need the points."

As the others finish, the standings show up.

Place: Kart NamePts.Total pts.Rank

1st: Warp Star Kart14353rd

2nd: Black Warrior13401st

3rd: Bowser Kart1213T-11th

4th: Kitsune Kart11382nd

5th: Toad Indy Kart10196th

6th: Red Fire9334th

7th: Chozo Kart817T-8th

8th: Arwing Kart7275th

9th: Wario Rod61113th

10th: Heart Coach5187th

11th: Barrel Kart41014th

12th: Koopa Kart317T-8th

13th: Pikakart21510th

14th: Kingsmobile1915th

15th: Triforce Dragster013T-11th

There are your standings before going into going into the final race, the Rainbow Road 500. This is the ultimate track of endurance and skill. Everyone is back in the post-race room, and the main attention is around Yoshi and his story. Nobody has admitted to knocking him out. Peach goes up to podium.

"First, I'd like to say that I'm glad, as well as ABY, that Yoshi is back. Second, I'd like to explain about all the unique things about the Rainbow Road 500. On this track, the only items you'll get are you're specials, and you get those in your pit area. You'll each get your special when you enter the pits. This race is very exhausting as there are 200 laps to this track. To make it go by a little faster, your karts have been tuned up some more. They can reach up to about 210 mph for some of you. The track, however, is full of turns. There are four very long straights on this track, which is good for some, and bad for others. Here is the most important thing. Points awarded have been doubled, which means that some of you can make a comeback. It begins in 30 minutes. Remember that this is the final track. Do what you can do get a first place finish.

**Chapter 6**

(Rainbow 500)

It's time for the final race. It's 200 laps of pure racing. Lakitu comes down for the last time in this tournament. Red, red, green! The Warp Star Kart gets a great start, taking first place for second time in a row. However, the Black Warrior isn't far behind. Everyone has their special ready to go, but it must be used when it's really needed.

(Here's another break where I talk. Rainbow Road has been one of my favorite tracks on every Mario Kart game. I like it because it's difficult and it makes a challenge. The Rainbow Road in this story is unique. The track is like a giant square, but in every corner, there is a shape of an item (mushroom, star, yoshi egg, turtle shell). The turns spiral around once to make the shape, then curve around the shape again until it straightens out 90 degrees to the right, like an angle. As you might know by now, I can't explain things very well. Let's get back to the race.)

The Warp Star Kart leads a line of 14 other karts through the mushroom spiral. At the beginning of the turn, there are two ways: forward or reverse. Either way is the same length and end up in the same place. The Warp Star Kart takes the reverse way and the Black Warrior heads the forward path. A blue turtle shell comes up behind the Warp Star Kart. As soon as it makes its move, the Warp Star Kart quickly slides over, making the shell miss. (I've done this on Double Dash. It's very hard to do.) Down at the bottom, the Black Warrior taps the Warp Star Kart on its way to the straight stretch. Up next is the Star Spiral. Everyone starts to approach it with specials ready to fire if needed. Then, the Black Warrior makes a very risky move. Yoshi on the back uses a slide attack and hit's the Warp Star Kart, spinning it out of control. It slams into a wall and bounces back, hitting the Koopa Kart. Then, it spins out and slams into another kart, and another. After everything calms, 14 karts are piled up once again. The Black Warrior swiftly moves through the sharp turns. Everyone else gets off of one another and attempt to catch up to the Black Warrior. This is the last race.

The race moves along quicker than expected. About an hour later, it's lap 100. Many people are using their special before having to pit. Everything looks fine. However, everything starts to change…

**Chapter 7**

(Final Lap, One Life Finished)

It's lap 107. Everything looks fine. The other karts are constantly battling while the Black Warrior enjoys a great lead. However, as lap 108 approaches, lightning strikes from the sky, and strikes the fragile track, breaking it. Within a few laps, this Rainbow Road will go to Rainbow Road of Death. The track starts to fall apart. This is just a swerving race now. Lakitu calls out an emergency change.

"Due to extreme lightning shocks, 200 laps is now reduced to 110. You better fire everything you have. Everyone fires everything they have. Fireballs, shells, anything. The area is now a mayhem of weaponry, as well as electricity.

The Black Warrior starts the new final lap. The lightning is worse than ever. The track is broken to pieces with one-kart paths. The yoshies just relax and take it smoothly. Everything doesn't go so relaxing. A thunderbolt strikes the Black Warrior. The yoshies are shocked, literally. ABY, being more resistant to lightning strikes, takes the shock without too much trouble. However, Yoshi stops moving. He goes under full paralysis. The body lets off an occasional shock. Yoshi still doesn't move. Then, ABY knows that he has to finish the race alone. He puts Yoshi on a lowered platform so he doesn't fall out. As everyone else start their final lap. It gets worse… A lot worse. The track literally falls apart very slowly. It's about to catch them when a plan is made. All the other karts hang on to the Arwing Kart and Warp Star Kart. With both of them being able to fly, they lift into the air. The karts make a large circle, preventing a quicker fall as they slowly descend off the track, back to the pre-racing room.

As the track constantly crumbles, ABY sees a large path that exit's the track and head back to the pre-racing room. However, the only way to get to it is to ramp off the side. "It's either try or die, or just die," he thought. He puts it into full throttle. Another bolt strikes the side, making it a useful ramp as it falls. Then… they jump. It gets a great lift, but not a lot of length. It starts to come back down. Then, the Black Warrior………………………………....................................................................(I have to make you wait somewhat) barely hit's the edge of the pathway. It's just enough to get the kart going down the path.

About 10 minutes later, everyone is worried where the yoshies are. At that moment, the Black Warrior slides through the wall. Everyone is amazed until ABY quickly pulls out Yoshi, who is still under full paralysis, or if living at all. When everyone gathers around. Yoshi slowly opens his eyes. He says something in a low voice.

"Everyone, especially you ABY, I have had a lot of fun in this racing tournament. ABY, you have given me a gift I've always wanted to have in the Mario Kart tournaments."

"What's that?" ABY said back softly. Yoshi starts to feel a little more energy in his body.

"The gift of a skilled partner and friend. You were a great driver and strategist. You knew when to do what here and there. It's time for my life to go." As Yoshi's eyes begin to close, Mario pulls a $20 bill from his pocket. Yoshi pauses for a second. "Okay, maybe not. I need plenty of time to recover. I know you'll all be with me." He thinks back for a second. "Okay, some of you. If I have a good chance of being normal again, I need plenty of rest, comfort, and medical help." He turns his head toward ABY. "ABY, if we won this tournament, please let me know. Come visit me around sometime." Yoshi's eyes close and he's taken to a local hospital for treatment.

A week passes by. Yoshi is feeling better when his great friend, ABY, comes in with a shiny trophy. AKK and SKK come in with a smaller trophy. Yoshi is glad to see them.

"ABY, you finally came to see me. It's also a surprise to see you too, AKK and SKK.

"Well, we wanted to see how you were feeling," SKK said back to Yoshi. "We care about you too."

As they go through a conversation, something is said over an intercom in the building. "Attention all Nintendo Kart racers. Another tournament will be starting tomorrow. It will be done the old fashioned- Mario Kart style. That's all."

Well, déjà vu and THE END!

That's all of my story. This is my first real finished story. I would like reviews, good ones. If you didn't like the story, then don't send a review. Also, I'm a big fan of yoshi, as you might've realized, so that's why he had to be the one shocked. Well, that's all! Hope you enjoyed this one and a few others coming sometime soon:

Yoshi and Koopa War

Yoshies on Popstar (for real this time)


End file.
